This invention relates generally to portable shower stall systems that can be assembled to a position for use and disassembled and packed for transportation.
Portable shower stalls have both industrial and recreational applications. Whenever construction projects or maintenance operations occur where detrimental chemicals or other materials are used on the site, it is often necessary that workers have the opportunity to completely shower down, either as a routine precaution or as an emergency procedure. Because shower facilities are seldom present, portable shower systems are often used.
In addition, vacationers who are in an isolated location often are near water pipes but are without hygienic methods of showering. For these people, campers and workers, portable shower systems are often carried and temporarily erected to provide a welcome means for freshening up.